


The Air in There

by Icecat62



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat62/pseuds/Icecat62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray and Fraser are in the hospital together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Air in There

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to RedSuitsYou@yahoogroups.com.

Ray leaned his head back against the pillow and sighed. With that sigh, a sharp pain flared across his abdomen. He was so damn tired of things like this happening to him. Turning his head, he looked at the bed next to him and frowned. Fraser looked just as uncomfortable as he did, only he knew he had to be in more pain because he was hardly talking at all, a sure sign that he wasn't feeling well.

"Benny...you okay? Do you want me to call the nurse?"

Fraser shook his head and swallowed hard. "No...I think...Ray, I feel like I'm going to be sick."

Ray grimaced. "Aw geez, don't get sick okay? I don't want to see it."

"I'm sorry Ray."

Fraser's breathing was beginning to increase and he swallowed a few more times. Without any warning, he struggled to sit up. Pushing the safety railing down, he grabbed the iv pole, swung his legs off the bed and stood swaying in place.

"Damn it Benny! Get back in bed!"

Fraser shook his head no and with unsteady steps, he made his way across the small room and stumbled into the bathroom. Ray listened to the sounds of him vomiting. He winced, knowing how painful it had to be. A nurse picked that moment to stroll into the room.

"Good afternoon gentlemen..." Her voice trailed off and she gave Ray a pained look.

"Hey, I told him to stay put, but he didn't listen to me. He never does."

With an irritated sigh, the nurse walk over to the bathroom and tapped on the door. "Mr. Fraser, you know you're not supposed to be walking. If you needed to relieve yourself, you should have called for one of us."

There was only the sound of water running from a faucet as her answer.

Ray picked at the sheet covering him. "He didn't havfta' go, he was barfing his lunch up."

The nurse let out another irritated sigh and tapped on the door again. "Mr. Fraser, what have I told you about letting us know if you were ill? How are we expected to monitor your condition properly if you don't let us know how you feel?"

She again was met by silence.

"Mr. Fraser, if you don't answer me, I'm coming in."

Fraser's voice snapped at her from the other side of the door. "I'm using the facilities!"

Ray grinned from the bed as he held his side. Laughing wouldn't be in his best interest. For Fraser to yell at someone and to say he was going to the bathroom was definitely proof that he was in pain.

The nurse noticed Ray's smirk. "If you don't knock it off, I'll send Nurse Wratchit in here to give you a sponge bath."

Ray's face immediately went blank. Nurse Wratchit was a big burly male nurse who seemed to have taken a liking to Ray and all the other staff members knew about it.

The door to the bathroom opened and an ashen faced Fraser stepped out, quickly closing the door behind him. As the nurse reached to help him walk, he pulled away. "I can walk by myself, thank you."

She grabbed his arm and directed him to the bed. "Look Mr. Fraser, I don't care how cute you are. Maybe you can get the younger nurses to let you do anything you want, but it won't work with me."

Fraser gave her the big eyed Mountie look.

"No...don't even try that with me."

Fraser's lower lip protruded in a slight pout and a small smile crept across the nurse's face.

"I can see how you've got them all eating out of your hand. Come on, let's get you into bed."

Ray snickered and Fraser flinched. The nurse shook her head. "Mr. Vecchio, you have a dirty mind."

Ray gave her a smug look. "Oh yeah? Who just threatened me with a sponge bath a minute ago?"

A smile broke out on the nurse's face. "Touche."

As she helped Fraser into bed, she took a quick peek at his ass that showed through the hospital gown and smiled at Ray, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

Ray snorted and held his abdomen, choking back his laughter, his face twisting in pain. "Stop...don't make me laugh."

Fraser slid under the covers and shot both Ray and the nurse dirty looks.

Smoothing the blanket over Fraser, the nurse patted his hand. "So, what made you sick? Is it the medication or the food?"

Fraser sighed. "The food. I didn't feel ill until I ate."

"Okay...I'll make an adjustment on your chart. Maybe they'll put you on liquids for a few days until your system straightens out."

Picking Fraser's chart up, she made a few notes and then checked their blood pressure and heart rates. Much to Fraser's irritation, she insisted on checking their wounds. Lifting his gown up, she left him basically naked to the world. Pulling back a large gauze bandage, she checked the bullet wound in his side, then she moved down to check the one in his upper thigh. Ray looked the other way and whistled softly to himself. He felt bad for the shy Mountie having various nurses and doctors checking him every day.

Ray was surprised that Fraser didn't pass out from embarrassment every time a new female nurse came in to check him. He even suspected that they all took turns so they could see him naked, but he knew they wouldn't ever do something like that. Or would they? Fraser was a good looking man and they were only human after all. Ray started smiling again as he thought of all the nurses gossiping about what Fraser looked like naked. His smile faded as the nurse walked over to him.

"Okay Sunshine, let's see it."

"Aw come on, you saw it this mornin'!"

"So, I need to see it again."

Pulling the sheets back, Ray pulled his gown up and cringed as she tugged at the adhesive. He had been shot right in the gut and he was lucky that he didn't have to have half his intestines removed. Unlike Fraser, he was smart enough to move his hand down to cover himself. Come to think of it, Fraser never made an effort to cover himself at all. Ray gave Fraser a weird look. *I wonder if he likes all those women lookin' at him?*

As the nurse taped his bandage back into place, Ray felt an unsettling pressure growing in his lower regions. His whole body was in pain. As the nurse checked his chart and fiddled with a few things, he felt a sweat break out on his brow. *Please, please, please. Go. God, please make her go.*

Looking at her watch, the nurse smiled. "Well gentlemen, it's been a pleasure serving you, but I have a date with my husband and my ten year old daughter for a hockey game."

Ray frowned. "There's a game on today?"

The nurse smiled broadly and shook her head no, giving Ray a proud look. "My daughter Megan is the star defensemen for the Little Ceaser's Maple Leafs."

"Oh."

Ray watched as she walked out of the room and the moment he knew she was out of earshot, he let go a large fart, starting Fraser who was deep in thought. Ray's flushed in embarrassment. "God, Benny...I'm sorry, but it was killin' me."

"It's only natural Ray. The body has to release the air trapped in the cavity from surgery in some manner. Only I've never heard it quite so...loud."

Ray scowled at him. "You are a funny man, ya' know that? How come you aren't...you know."

Fraser shrugged his shoulders. "I can only hypothesize. My surgery didn't involve being opened in the same manner as you."

"So! They still had to cut you open."

Fraser sighed and closed his eyes as he leaned his head back on the pillow. "Ray, I really don't know."

Ray gave Fraser a worried look. "Benny...are you okay? Do you want me to call her back?"

Fraser shifted on the bed, grimacing as he moved. "Ray...have you ever wondered what it would be like to have a family. A child?"

Ray immediately knew why Fraser was now acting the way he was. "Yeah Benny...lots of times."

Fraser lay back again. "I envy her."

Ray's face screwed up in confusion. "Who?"

"Nurse Riley. I would love to have a daughter and watch her play hockey."

Ray grinned. "Yeah, you would."

Ray was gripped with another pain flaring across his abdomen. He pinched his butt cheeks tightly. Fraser gave him a curious look, then smiled slightly.

"You might as well let it go Ray."

Ray's voice was tight. "I can't...it's too embarrassing."

"Would you rather be in pain or embarrassed?"

Ray looked at Fraser and then at the door to their room. "Okay."

Just as he ripped a loud fart, a young nurse walked into their room. She paused, then continued in until she stopped at Ray's bed. He was mortified.

Not looking him in the face, she went about administering their medications. Picking the tray back up that she had carried in with her, she walked out of the room. Ray and Fraser could hear her peals of laughter as she walked down the hall.

"Jesus Christ, Benny! Why'd ya' havfta' tell me to do that. I have never been so embarrassed in all my life!"

"I'm sorry Ray."

Ray ran a hand over his face and glared at Fraser. "She's the one that Huey said that she thought I was cute. Yeah, I'm cute all right."

Fraser just looked at him blankly.

"You don't know how embarrassing this is!"

Another young nurse walked into their room and Ray tensed up, not noticing the panicky look on Fraser's face. Fraser quickly rolled to the other side of his bed and promptly threw up. The nurse paused, looking down at the vomit that had splatter at her feet.

Ray tried not laughing, but couldn't help it. Grabbing his side, he grimaced in pain and let go another loud fart.

The nurse's head jerked up to stare at Ray. Her voice was calm and professional. "I'll get someone to come and clean this up." She then made a hasty retreat.

Ray blinked back tears of laughter and held his side tightly. "Benny...you barfed on her shoes."

Fraser reached over to his tray and grabbed a cup of water, sipping it slowly. His face was beet red, just as Ray suspected it would be.

"Ya know you and I are quite a pair Benny. I'm gassy and you're barfin'."

Fraser sighed and lay back on the bed, giving Ray a weary look.

Just as Ray was about to make a smart assed comment about puking, Nurse Wratchit strolled into their room. He smiled brightly at Ray and then looked at the floor. He pointed to the vomit as a janitor walked in. "It's not much."

He smiled again as he walked over to Ray's bed and began pulling the curtain around the bed. "Guess who's the lucky fellow to be getting a sponge bath today?"

Ray twisted his head to look at Fraser, feeling the panic well up in him. All he saw was Fraser looking back at him with the biggest shit eating grin on his face that he had ever seen. He shot Fraser a glare as the curtain came between them.

END


End file.
